U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,320 introduces a system for tracking objects which includes a database for storing reference data as line segments corresponding to coordinate locations along environmental reference features; mobile units for connection to the objects for receiving coordinate object target point locations, and having means for receiving signals from an external location system and for generating the object data, and a wireless object data transmitter; and a computer having access to the database and to the object data, and generating an interpreted location of each of the objects in terms relative to automatically selected ones of the reference features. Also disclosed is a method for tracking the objects. Further disclosed is a computer program embodied on a computer-readable medium and having code segments for tracking objects according to the method. In this prior art, FIG. 2 illustrates the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,317 introduces a navigation system for a mobile vehicle which includes a vehicle position data generator for generating signals indicating location of the mobile vehicle, and scene information provider which generates information representative of the layouts of local environs at various locations and a display. According to this prior art, a real environment scene generator, using position data acquired from the vehicle position data generator, acquires information from the local scene information provider representative of the local scene at the vehicle position indicated by the position data. The real environment scene generator generates location pertinent information which is used by the display to display a scene depicting the locality setting in a three dimensional format. The real environment scene generator also generates direction information which is used to display directions overlaid on the displayed local scene. The displayed scene and overlaid directions are constantly updated to reflect the changing locality as the position of the vehicle changes. In this prior art, FIGS. 3, 4, 6, and 7 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,499 introduces a remote control which includes a visual display, first wireless circuitry for receiving from a host device data in the form of selected information, e.g., an advertisement, to be displayed, stored or processed, second wireless circuitry for sending information, control circuitry and software for controlling operation of the remote control, and the software including and a display default routine for returning to the display the display of the selected information received by the first wireless circuitry. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, 6, and 7 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,134 introduces an invention which provides an information appliance and a network appliance (or telephone) that function independently as well as with each other as companion appliances. According to this prior art, the information appliance stores user information corresponding to a particular user. The telephone is linked to network. In some embodiments, the companion appliances are capable of simultaneously exchanging voice and data messages with devices connected to the network. The appliances are connected to each other physically through a communications port, and exchange data link layer formatted data corresponding to user personalized information, commands from the user, and responses including message status information corresponding to action of the network connected devices. The user information enables the telephone to perform network communications according to user specified settings, and enables the telephone to assume the user specific information appliance network identification. The information appliance is typically a portable computer and in some embodiments is a palm-sized computer. In some embodiments, the telephone is an Ethernet telephone. One aspect of the invention provides a method for transmitting data from a portable computer to a telephone. Other aspects of the invention include: a method for exchanging voice and data messages between a telephone and devices connected to a network, a portable computer adapted for connection to a telephone, a telephone adapted for connection to a portable computer, and a communications system including the telephone connected to the portable computer. In this prior art, FIGS. 10–35 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,399 introduces a method for visualizing time-varying data from one or more data streams at a different interval than the interval between acquisition of the individual data items in the data stream. According to this prior art, data received is combined, or aggregated, between updates of a display to retain some information from each element. The aggregated data is then displayed at the next update of the display in a number of display elements. The characteristics of the display elements, and the organization of the elements represent changes in the data streams. In this prior art, FIGS. 5A, 5B, 6–9F illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,450 introduces a remote control which includes a visual display, first wireless circuitry for receiving from a host device data in the form of selected information, e.g., an advertisement, to be displayed, stored or processed, second wireless circuitry for sending information, control circuitry and software for controlling operation of the remote control, and the software including and a display default routine for returning to the display the display of the selected information received by the first wireless circuitry. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, 6, and 7 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,295 introduces a mobile radio terminal includes a display for outputting at least one menu. According to this prior art, the menu includes at least one branch for processing telephone calls. Each of the branches includes at least one option for choosing a corresponding action to be performed by the radio terminal, the corresponding actions including causing a successive branch to be displayed and performing a terminal function. The mobile terminal includes a selection mechanism for designating one of the options. A first key is included for confirming selection of the option designated by the selection means, so as to move forward through the menu to a succeeding branch and perform the corresponding action chosen by the confirmed option, and for originating and answering telephone calls. A second key is included for rejecting selection of the option designated by the selection mechanism, so as to move backward through the menu to a preceding branch, and for terminating telephone calls. In this prior art, FIGS. 2A, and 6A–9B illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,138 introduces a wireless communication device (1) comprising a housing (2), a touch sensitive display (3) coupled to the housing (3), the display (3) comprising preferably a plurality of activation areas (3b–3d) for activating the functions of the wireless communication device (1) by pressing the activation areas (3b–3d), and a cover part (4) coupled to the housing (2) and arranged to move in relation to the touch sensitive display (3). According to this prior art, the cover part (4) comprises at least one activation means (5), wherein in the closed position of the cover part (4), the activation means (5) is arranged to transmit the pressing of the activation means (5) to the activation area (3b–3d) located at the activation means (5) In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the activation means (5) is formed advantageously to correspond in size to the touch sensitive display (3), advantageously to a completely transparent and flexible foil-like activation means (5). Further, with the cover part (4) in the closed position, the activation means (5) is adapted at a selected distance from the touch sensitive display (3), and in relation to the touch sensitive display (3) preferably substantially parallel. The present invention also relates to a method in manufacturing a wireless communication device (1). In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,302 introduces a radiotelephone (200) which has a display (208) that efficiently presents information such as lists and text fields. According to this prior art, the display (208) presents a title message (300) with unique identification markings (332, 334), an end-of-list indicator (340), and a dynamic scroll indicator (308) to indicate scrolling directions. A context-sensitive symbol (306) is displayed whenever a context sensitive menu is available for a highlighted item. A search function is incorporated to allow expert users to quickly find information. A notepad feature allows the most recent string of user input data to be stored and recalled so that the data is not accidentally appended to subsequently entered data. Specialized data entry modes such as an editor screen (900), an editor-with-list screen sequence, a set value list screen sequence, a toggle value screen sequence, and a form screen sequence provide efficient retrieval, display, and entry of information. In this prior art, FIGS. 3A–15 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
JP2002-176632A introduces a registration means to register the 3-dimensional face picture by which the parts of a face were parts-ized, and a photography means to photo a telephone call person. According to this prior art, if change is shown in the expression of a telephone call person's face photoed by the above-mentioned photography means, the 3-dimensional face picture of the parts of the face corresponding to a portion with the change will be read from the above-mentioned registration means. The portable telephone equipped with a motion vector generation means to generate the motion vector of the parts of the face, and a transmitting means to transmit the motion vector generated by the above-mentioned motion vector generation means. In this prior art, FIGS. 1–6 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of three-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
JP2002-140726A introduces the Personal Digital Assistant comprising a storage means to memorize the configuration data and the data of operation of a character, a load means to download the configuration data of the above-mentioned character and to output the configuration data to the above-mentioned storage means, a display means to display a character according to the configuration data memorized by the above-mentioned storage means, a motion-control means to control the display posture of the character by the above-mentioned display means according to the data of operation memorized by the above-mentioned storage means. In this prior art, FIGS. 1–9 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of three-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
JP2001-087550A introduces a portable game machine capable of realizing a speedy game, a stereoscopic game or a game using multicharacter content by operating a plurality of characters by a player. According to this prior art, this game machine is constituted by including a storage means storing image data related to a plurality of characters, a plurality of input means performing an input operation for an operation of each image data, a control means reading each image data from the storage means and performing a control processing for each image data when, an operation processing of each image data from each input means is inputted and a display means displaying each image data operated by each operation means. In this prior art, FIGS. 1–3 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of three-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,903 introduces a digital computer system for displaying a computer generated terrain representing a 3-dimensional depiction of the real world terrain surrounding a vehicle in real-time while the vehicle is in motion. According to this prior art, this 3-D (3-Dimensional) image is rendered in real time while the vehicle is in motion and uses Global Positioning System (GPS) or differential GPS (dGPS) data available from a GPS unit and translates that data into virtual space within an Image Generation Processing block of the digital computer system. The digital computer system generates a virtual world 3-D image representing the eye-point position of the vehicle and directional vector into a terrain database. Using the latitude, longitude, and altitude supplied from the GPS unit as the eye point position into a virtual world using a terrain database, the Image Generation Processing block has a render engine capable of rendering a depiction of the terrain outside of the vehicle, as would be seen in high visibility conditions, regardless of weather, lighting and atmospheric conditions. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of three-dimensional images on a display, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,393 introduces a three-dimensional space defined and displayed in a main window of a computer display. According to this prior art, navigation through the three-dimensional space occurs by user inputs correlated to the three-dimensional display of the space from the user's point of view within the space. Navigation also occurs from user inputs correlated to a secondary two-dimensional display of the user's position relative to two dimensions of the three-dimensional space. A three-dimensional environment defined by the space displays computer resource icons. Activation of a computer resource is achieved by navigation through the three-dimensional environment and selection of a displayed resource icon through manipulation of an input device. Resource icons may be displayed in the environment in various predetermined three-dimensional configurations to signify hierarchical relationships between the associated computer resources. A state defined by the position and point of view of the user within the three-dimensional environment, in combination with the user-defined arrangement of resource icons within the environment, may be saved and recalled for later use. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 6 illustrate the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of three-dimensional images on a display, however, does not introduce a wireless communication device which is capable of generating and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images and a plurality of three-dimensional images.